Sex, Friends, & Secrets
by BoysBoysBoys123
Summary: What starts off as a one nightstand turns into a friendship between Paul Kevin Jonas and Cassie Velvola. Later they start developing feelings but there's a few problems. Kevin is hiding secrets. I had to re-post PLEASE RE-READ!
1. Make my day handsome

Saturday (introduction) -

Tonight was the official start of my two week vacation and it was time to party! Day after day of parties was going to be the cause of my death this vacation, not literally. Tonight I'm going with three things in mind drinking, getting high, and of course sex. My vacation was going to be the outbreak of my summer. I knew I was going to be in the worst pain tomorrow but I would deal with it then.

I was already getting drunk with my best friend Katy before we went out, getting a buzz from the unpleasant taste of beer. I don't know why I was so determined to get intoxicated but that was my main goal for tonight and no one was going to stop me, not even the nasty beer. "Katy!" I barked, making sure she heard my sweet yelling voice from the bathroom. "What?" she yelled in response. "Are you ready to bounce?" She quickly raced out the bathroom and stumbled over the couch trying to get a hold of the door, you could tell there was a long night ahead of us. With that I cheered and strutted out my front door.

Fusion (chapter one) -

I was at the hottest club in town, kind of surprised we got in so fast but we were so pumped we didn't give two shits. Blame It by Jamie Foxx was blasting through the speakers and my feet shuffled its way through the crowd to find the perfect place to dance. Katy grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the comfort zone she found on the dance floor. My feet weren't answering to my brain, I had no control what so ever. I started grinding on Katy as all the attention was brought to us, the only girls willing to dance on each other, no guys needed.

It was such a rush! Then time passed and I was tired of dancing, I needed another drink. "Ay! Could I please get another Black Russian here!" I yelled to the bartender. I don't even know why I was yelling I was basically the only person there. He turned around and his face was gorgeous I would let him tap anytime. "Of course lovely lady." he replied.

"Do you have an I.D?" Seriously? I look old enough why does he need one, either way I gave it to him. "Uh huh. So Cassie Velvola, born February 1st 1990. Nice your old enough." He smoothly said. I snatched the I.D card away, "Obviously Einstein!" I spat, "Can I just get my drink," I stared at his name tag, "Kevin?" he smiled at me. "I love the way you say my name love." I just rolled my eyes, I mean come on if your going to come on to me at least use something I haven't heard!

I stayed quiet while he poured my drink, and he kept trying to start a conversation. "I saw you and your friend over there dancing. Pretty fucking hot the way you guys were dancing." Kevin stated. I was on to his game, if he wanted to flirt I would bring out my flirty self. "Hey Kevin," he put all his attention on me, I signaled him with a move of my finger for him to come closer. I pushed my self up on the bar and neared my lips to his ear.

"If you want, we could take this back to my place and I could show you some things about me." I whispered seductively. I backed up and winked as I saw his stunning smile. He nodded and signaled three more minutes with his fingers. I nodded back and left with my drink making my way back to Katy.


	2. Whoa Baby!

And the Night Continues… (chapter two)

I stumbled up the stairs as Kevin attempted to help me get up them. I giggled foolishly every time I tripped on a step and he laughed with me, either that or he was laughing at me I was to drunk to decipher. All I had in mind was sex in my bed and breakfast tomorrow morning. At the looks of the situation Kevin wanted it too, he was really determined that I got the door open. I mean the first try was kind of hard, I was checking each key to see if I could remind myself of which one I open my door with but it was just impossible.

It felt like a game, a very torturing game.

Finally Kevin took control and snatched the keys out of my hand. He opened the door, I don't know how he managed to do that for the simple fact that he had no idea which were my house keys. He pushed me back into my apartment closing the door and throwing the keys somewhere in the room letting them land wherever they landed. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let my hands feel his soft brown curls as he found it arousing and moaned my name.

He started kissing my lips and trailed down my jaw down to my neck. He left a few love marks on my neck but I didn't care. We were making our way to my bedroom but I didn't let our lips part for a second he used his own smarts to figure out where my room was. He finally opened the door to my bed room and he let me down. I started tearing off his clothing, commencing with his shirt.

I let my hand trail down his muscular abdominal, I went lower and lower until I hit the jackpot. I lowered myself until I was sustaining myself on my knees. I began to unzip his pants and I could tell he was anxious as the site of the bulge in his pant was noticeable. I let his friend slide out of his boxers, I was surprised at the size didn't think it would be much. I liked the tip to tease him and his facial expression was priceless.

"Ahh Cassie. Please just do it." I engulfed his member as he requested.

"Your mouth is so hot. Mmm" he moaned. I bobbed my head up and down as I still had a hand on it just to keep a hold on it. I knew he was almost at his climax but I didn't want it to end that fast. I detached myself (if that's a good word at all. ?) and I stood giving him a provocative smile.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt slowly lifting it up revealing my body. First showing off my pierced belly button, finally letting him view the lovely C's. I let his hands massage my breasts above my black laced bra and then he let his other hand tug on the hem of my skirt. I quickly took that off and he stared at me.

"You had no underwear on this whole time?" I nodded. "How else do you expect me to get guys. The fresh smell of pussy attracts them." we both laughed at my slurred, and drunken words. I then proceeded to kiss his neck and he slowly laid me across the bed. His already hard member entered me. I felt a small pain but it was swept away by the pleasure of the sexual interaction that was taking place. My nails dug into his back and moans escaped my lips. He pushed into me so hard and I finally arrived at my high point letting out a soft sigh and he laid on the bed satisfied. All I could think was…

"WOW!"

No way! (chapter three)

I woke up with the sun shining through my windows. I looked around and just as I planned my one night stand was gone. I elevated my upper body up letting it rest on the wall behind me. I looked for the remote on the nightstand and turned on the TV. I flipped throughout the channels until I got to Mickey Mouse House Club, I was still a little kid at heart better believe it.

"Morning Sunshine!" I jumped at the sound of another voice in my apartment. When I looked up there was Kevin with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. I looked at him strangely, "What are you doing here?" he laughed. "That's a nice greeting." he said sarcastically. I turned my attention back to the TV screen and I responded back in a disappointed voice, "No, it's just that I thought you wouldn't be here. I mean this was a one night thing right?" I could tell my question kind of set him off guard. "Um, well if that's how you wanted it to be…" Oh God. Why me?

"No, No, No. Don't get me wrong…" I sighed. I patted the spot next to me. " Come here." He sat next to me and I placed my head on his chest, I changed the channel to a more close to our age show, Spongebob Squarepants, close enough. We laughed through the whole 30 minutes of the show. Then I looked at him, I had no idea who this guy was and were both in out underwear watching Spongebob, but then again he was supposed to be a one time thing.

"So Kevin, give me the four W's" he looked at me confused. And I restated the question, "Tell me about your self; Who are you, What are you, Where you from, and Why are you here?" He laughed at the last one, obviously he was here for sex, that was a stupid question… "Well for the who question I'm Paul Kevin Jonas, hmm as for what am I? I'm a human who lives in New Jersey and is really good looking might I add. I think I covered where I'm from right?" he chuckled as did I, "Now we both know why I'm here. So does that answer your questions?" I nodded and then he proceeded, "What about you?" I smiled. "Hmm well I rather stay a mystery. You figure me out."

He nodded and agreed, "I'll make it my mission Ms. Velvola."


End file.
